Frode
by KecoaLaut
Summary: "Walaupun begitu, kau tak pernah bisa menjadikan aku yang nomor satu di hadapan keluargamu, bukan?" KrisTao / TaoRis Fanfiction. YAOI. Oneshot


**Author : KecoaLaut (balik lagi nama lama XD)**

**Pairing : TaoRis**

**Rate : T walaupun rada nyerempet M**

**Genre : Hurt**

**Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan milik saya! #kasian**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Garing, Gaje, Little SMUT (nyerempet doang)**

**Summary : **"**Walaupun begitu, kau tak pernah bisa menjadikan aku yang nomor satu di hadapan keluargamu, bukan?"**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Frode**

**Begin!**

Tao menghajar dengan sadis monster berwajah menyeramkan di game laptop milik kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah memainkan mouse yang ada di sampingnya. Mengarahkan agar jagoannya terhindar dari serangan monster menyeramkan yang menjadi lawannya tersebut. Mulutnya terus saja mengeluarkan seruan-seruan panik saat jagoannya hampir saja terkena serangan musuh.

Tao mematikan laptopnya setelah berhasil memenangkan game tersebut. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding, kemudian beralih memandang keluar jendela. Melihat gelapnya langit malam kota Seoul yang tengah diguyur hujan. "Jam sepuluh malam dan sekarang turun hujan. Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

Tao mendesah pelan. Biasanya ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh laptop kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu selalu melarangnya dengan alasan banyak file penting yang berurusan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang dia betul-betul bosan. Ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kekasihnya mandi. Namun kekasihnya itu belum pulang dan Tao sama sekali tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tao menoleh mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu apartementnya. Pemuda yang seharian ini tengah dirindukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Wu Yi Fan. Ah, atau kita sebut saja dia Kris

"Gege..." Tao berucap manja menyambut Kris. Memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu

Kris tersenyum membalas pelukan Tao. "Seharusnya kau menyambutku di atas ranjang, Sayang. Itu jauh lebih hangat"

Tao mencubit pelan perut Kris. "Jangan mesum, ge! Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

Kris mengecup kening Tao sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku lapar~~"

"Tadi aku sudah memasakkan sup kentang untukmu. Akan aku hangatkan lagi. Kau mandilah dulu" Tao menyampirkan handuk kecil di bahu Kris

Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu, sempat-sempatnya ia menggoda Tao "Mandi bersama?"

"Mesum sekali lagi, aku bungkam mulutmu pakai salonpas, ge!" pelotot Tao sadis

"Galaknyaaa~~" Kris berlagak merajuk sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sementara Tao pergi ke dapur untuk memanaskan kembali supnya. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kris dan membawa ke kamarnya.

Tao meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nakas tepat saat Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. "Makanlah, ge…"

Kris duduk di atas ranjangnya. Membuka mulutnya. "Suapiii~~" ucapnya menirukan suara anak kecil

Tao memutar bola matanya "Dasar bayi besar" ucapnya datar, tapi akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kris. Menyuapi sang 'bayi besar' itu semangkuk besar sup kentang. "Enak?"

Kris mengangguk dengan mulut penuh. "Perfect!"

Tao berdecak. "Jangan berbohong. Aku tau masakanku tak seenak masakan istrimu"

Giliran Kris yang berdecak. "Jangan membahasnya saat kita sedang berdua"

"Tapi tetap ada dia di antara kita. Walaupun sekarang sosoknya tak ada di hadapan kita" Tao meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Kris

Kris meminum airnya. "Tapi hanya kau yang selalu aku pikirkan. Jadi, untuk apa kita membahas yang lain?"

"Walaupun begitu, kau tak pernah bisa menjadikan aku yang nomor satu di hadapan keluargamu, bukan?"

Skakmat! Kris tak mampu menjawab. Pertanyaan Tao begitu mematikan

"Kau tau alasanku menikah dengannya. Itu semua hanya formalitas, Tao. Hanya untuk kelangsungan bisnis keluarga. Kau tau itu" Kris meletakkan gelasnya

"Dan kau mengorbankan hubungan kita untuk itu. Memilih menjalani perselingkuhan ini. Aku juga tau itu" Tao berujar datar. Menatap dingin lantai marmer kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafas berat. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirimu"

"Tapi aku lelah, ge. Aku lelah dengan semua ini" Tao berkata lirih

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku juga lelah. Lelah harus berakting di hadapan Hyorin bahwa aku mencintainya. Lelah harus berpura-pura di hadapan keluarga besar bahwa aku setuju dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Aku juga lelah, Tao"

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berujar. Baik Tao maupun Kris tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara lirih Tao menyeret paksa Kris kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini… aku lelah dengan perselingkuhan ini…"

Kris meremas kuat pundak Tao. Memaksa sang pemuda manis untuk menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu, Huang Zi Tao?!" suara Kris meninggi

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, ge. Aku lelah" Singkat dan tegas. Khas seorang Huang Zi Tao saat ia benar-benar serius

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Setelah masa-masa sulit yang kita lalui, apa kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?!"

Tao menyentakkan tangan Kris di pundaknya. "Sadarlah, ge! Kalau kita terus seperti ini, semakin banyak orang yang akan tersakiti. Aku, kau, Hyorin, dan seluruh keluargamu juga pasti akan terluka!" suara Tao ikut meninggi

"Dan kau memilih menyerah begitu saja?"

Anggukan lemah Kris lihat dari Tao. "Aku ingin keberadaanku diakui, ge. Diakui sebagai kekasihmu. Bukannya menjalin hubungan diam-diam seperti ini sebagai selingkuhanmu" Tao menghela napas berat. "Terdengar egois memang meminta seperti itu saat kau sudah memiliki pendamping hidup. Tapi, aku bukanlah pihak ketiga disini. Dari awal, kita menjalin hubungan ini dengan penuh bahagia. Hingga dia datang satu tahun yang lalu dalam kehidupanmu dan merebutmu dariku, dan kau memilih untuk tetap menjalin hubungan denganku, Apa salah jika aku juga ingin diakui keberadaannya seperti Hyorin?"

Kris tertunduk lemah "Disini tak ada yang salah, Tao. Hanya waktu yang tega mempermainkan kita hingga kita berada di situasi sulit seperti ini" Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao. "Aku mohon, bertahanlah. Tetaplah di sampingku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan jika segalanya terasa menyakitkan? Menyakitkan untuk semuanya. Aku terbiasa dengan hubungan kita yang dulu, ge. Sebelum ada Hyorin. Sulit rasanya membiasakan diri pada hubungan kita yang terasa berbeda sekarang" Tao memainkan jemari Kris "Sulit rasanya menjadi selingkuhanmu, ge. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang akan memandangku karena mau menjadi selingkuhanmu"

"Jangan pikirkan apa kata orang lain. Mereka boleh berpersepsi, tapi kita yang menjalani dan merasakan. Mereka boleh berpersepsi bahwa hubungan yang aku jalani dengan Hyorin adalah benar. Tapi yang aku rasakan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku mengorbankanmu, menyakitimu, dan membiarkan diriku sendiri terluka akan kebohongan itu. Bukankah itu sebuah kesalahan? Mereka boleh berpersepsi bahwa hubungan yang aku jalani denganmu adalah kesalahan. Tapi yang kita rasakan, inilah kebenaran sesungguhnya. Baik aku maupun kau sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hubungan ini. Mereka hanya tak tau siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi orang ketiga disini"

Tao tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Kris adalah benar. Orang lain berhak berpersepsi tapi tak berhak untuk menghina perasaan tulus yang mereka rasakan. Bukankah orang lain tak tau siapa sebenarnya orang ketiga disini. Mereka hanya mengetahui permukaannya saja tanpa tau keseluruhan permasalahannya. Dan hanya orang bodoh bermental idiot yang berani menjudge seseorang dengan menilai permukaannya saja.

"Kau benar, ge…" Tao berujar pelan

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Memainkan jemari lentik itu dalam genggamannnya. "Kitalah yang menentukan akan jadi seperti apa takdir kita nanti. Dengan siapa kita berjodoh. Orang lain tak berhak mengubah takdir yang kita pilih" Mencium lembut punggung tangan Tao "Aku memilihmu sebagai takdirku yang tak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Walaupun sekarang kita belum bisa bersatu. Begitu pula denganmu, bukan?"

Tao mengangguk malu dengan wajah memerah "Begitulah"

"Sesederhana itu sebenarnya pemikiran takdir dan jodoh. Tapi sayang, banyak orang yang tak mengerti dan membuat spekulasi rumit yang tak berujung"

Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kris. "Berjanjilah, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, ge"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" Kris membalas pelukan Tao tak kalah erat. Menyesap wangi tubuh Tao yang seolah menjadi candu baginya. "Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sejauh apapun aku melangkah, aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku justru takut kaulah yang akan meninggalkanku"

Tao menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya "Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku"

"Kau juga bisa pegang kata-kataku. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu karena tak ada satupun orang yang mampu menjadi sepertimu" Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Membawa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Tao. Mengecup bibir kucing itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao…" Dengan itu Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao di ranjang. Menindih Tao dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini bukan lagi ciuman lembut. Namun ciuman basah yang terkesan menuntut. Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Temaramnya lampu kamar tak menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat wajah manis Tao yang memerah.

"Bolehkah…?"

Tao mengangguk pasti. Tak ada keraguan. Malam ini, sekali lagi ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kris.

Tak ada yang salah disini. Mereka hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan. Rindu yang begitu membuncah dan tak terbendung. Karena hanya satu kali mereka bisa seperti ini. Karena hanya satu hari dalam sebulan, mereka bisa bertemu dan menyalurkan cinta kasih yang selama ini mereka pendam dari segelintir orang egois yang mereka sebut 'keluarga'.

..

..

..

..

..

"Apa kau akan pulang hari ini?" Tao bertanya sembari memainkan jemari lentiknya. Mengusap lembut dada polos Kris

Kris mencium puncak kepala Tao "Sore ini. Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak pulang?"

Tao terkekeh pelan. "Hyorin pasti akan mengadu pada orang tuamu, dan kau akan mendapat masalah baru"

Kris mengubah posisinya. Kembali menindih tubuh polos Tao di bawahnya. Mengecup bibir memabukkan milik sang kekasih. "Saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupku"

"Aku baru tau bersama dengan selingkuhan adalah saat-saat yang terbaik dalam hidup"

Kris memutar bola matanya "Hei, peach. Apa kau tidak tau kalau menghaiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai itu juga merupakan hal terbaik dalam hidup?"

Tao membulatkan matanya lucu "Jadi, kau mencintaiku, Tuan Pirang?"

Kris menggigit hidung bangir Tao dengan gemas "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya, hm?"

"Habisnyaa, si Tuan Pirang ini tak pernah menegaskan statusku sebenarnya, sih" rajuk Tao yang jelas-jelas menyindir Kris. Dan juga…menuntut.

Kris tersenyum lemah. Mengecup kening Tao. Lembut dan lama. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

"Kau tau…saat kau pulang dan kembali pada istrimu, aku benci akan hal itu. Aku benci berbagi orang yang aku sayangi pada orang lain. Aku selalu memendam rinduku dan menekan egoku kuat-kuat untuk menghubungimu hanya karena aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah" Tao membawa jemarinya menelusuri wajah Kris. "Kapankah waktunya, kita akan bersatu tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain?"

Kris mengecup telunjuk Tao yang bermain di sekitar bibirnya. Menggigitnya lembut. "Akan tiba waktunya bagi hati yang selalu tersakiti merasakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya" Menundukkan wajahnya demi menggapai bibir manis Tao

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berucap lirih "Aku benci harus berpisah denganmu saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu"

Kris menggeleng pelan "Tak pernah ada kata berpisah di antara kita. Kita hanya tak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu, da itu takkan bisa dikatakan sebagai perpisahan"

Tao membawa Kris dalam dekapannya "Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini lebih lama, ge. Memelukmu seperti ini setiap hari"

"Satu bulan lagi…"gumam Kris "Satu bulan lagi kau bisa memelukku seperti ini lagi"

"Tapi hanya sesaat. Hanya semalam…"

"Tidak lagi. Bulan depan dan bulan-bulan seterusnya kau bisa memelukku seperti ini dan mendapati aku ada di sampingmu saat kau bangun dari tidur"

Tao melepaskan pelukannya paksa. Menatap intens pada mata setajam elang milik Kris. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Kris tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah beban berat yang ia pikul selama ini telah terangkat. "Aku akan menceraikan Hyorin bulan depan dan memulai hidup baru bersamamu. Hidup yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan nyata bersama orang yang aku cintai. Bukan dengan kebahagiaan fatamorgana yang selama ini aku jalani"

Tao membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Masih tak percaya akan segala penuturan Kris yang ingin menceraikan istri sahnya. "Ka-kau serius, ge?"

Kris mengangguk mantap "Tak pernah aku merasa seyakin ini"

"Lalu…keluargamu?"

Kris mengibaskan tangannya santai "Itu urusan gampang"

Tao menjitak kepala Kris. "Gampang apanya? Kalau urusan gampang, kau tidak mungkin terseret dalam hubungan serumit ini, kan?" katanya gemas "Mereka pasti akan mencarimu kemanapun kau pergi. Dan kalau mereka menemukanmu menjalani hidup denganku, mereka pasti akan mencincangmu, ge"

Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Tao. "Kalau begitu sembunyikan aku…" Menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada leher Tao "Sembunyikan aku dalam hatimu agar mereka tak tau dimana keberadaanku"

Tao ikut tertawa pelan "Gombal"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai terus menerus berkorban untukku. Bersikap seolah baik-baik saja merelakanku jatuh ke pelukan yang lain, padahal tiap malam dia menangis"

Tao mengecup bibir singkat "Kalau begitu, segera resmikan aku menjadi yang nomor satu agar aku tak terus-menerus terluka"

Kris tersenyum hangat "Itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi, Sayang. Bersabarlah"

Hening. Seolah waktu terhenti dan tatapan mereka terkunci. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum. Seolah dengan saling menatap mereka bisa mengutarakan perasaan yang terpendam yang selama ini tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kris memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin lagi…"

"Apa?" Tao bertanya bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Yang tadi malam. Aku belum puas. Hehehee"

Tao memutar bola matanya "Mesum!" Tapi langsung menarik wajah Kris dan mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan posesif "Tapi aku suka…" gumamnya

Kris tertawa dalam cumbuannya, dan kembali memulai permainannya.

..

..

..

..

..

Biarlah. Biarlah untuk saat ini mereka seperti ini. Terjebak dalam hubungan pelik. Tapi, itu takkan lama lagi. Karena kebahagiaan sesungguhnya telah menanti. Mengobati hati yang selama ini tersakiti. Biarlah untuk sementara ini orang berpersesi sesukanya tentang mereka. Karena tidak semua persepsi adalah kenyataan. Karena kebanyakan persepsi dibangun atas dasar imajinasi yang jauh melenceng dari kenyataan.

Jika tak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain, jangan menghakimi. Jika tak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain, jangan menilai. Cukup maknai saja peristiwa apa yang kau lihat dari orang lain. Dan jadikan pelajaran agar hidupmu jauh lebih berarti. Karena manusia hanya tau menerima, menjalani, lalu memaknai yang telah terjadi.

**FIN**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
